¡Dulces!¡Dulces! Diesiseis
by MariaSimmenthalBlack
Summary: pequeños Drabbes de Harry & Ginny con un poco de Hermione&Ronald al ritmo de canciones, todo susede en el sexto libro donde las hormonas y los celos ganan el juicio.
1. Solo la hermanita de su mejor amigo

**Solo la hermanita de su Mejor amigo.**

Desde que lo vio por primera vez.

Y en el momento en que sus orbes verdes se conectaron con los suyos y esas singulares mariposas surgieron en su estomago.

Lo supo, supo que nunca iba a querer a nadie como él.

Después vino su primer año, el más horrible de todos, Voldemort la poseyó, y claro El estaba allí para salvarla.

En segundo como siempre preocupándose por él, tonta ilusa, aun se trababa al hablarle, se sonrojaba cada que le decía _"Hola Ginny"._

En tercero.

Ilusión era la palabra del momento. Porque ella lo estaba, tenía aun la esperanza de que la invitara al baile de Navidad.

_Tonta Tonta Tonta _

Ella era tan poca cosa para él, si lo sabía, _una tonta Weasley mas_, que tenia ella de especial, nada.

Pero ese verano algo cambio, si _ya no era una niña,_ era un poco más alta, su pecho que antes plano, ahora no lo era más.

Y fue cuando paso, _Michael Corner_, le mando una carta y le dijo que la invitaba a salir, no supo qué hacer puesto que aun mantenía la esperanza.

Pero _Hermione _su amiga le dijo que lo aceptara, que era mejor intentarlo, que tal vez Michael ocupara el lugar de Él, y lo hizo lo acepto y desde entonces fue ella misma, con todos.

Cuarto año, siguió con Michael, pero algo no funcionaba bien, si claro besaba bien, era lindo, y guapo, pero…

Pero…

No había química eso era.

Y terminaron.

Se unió a E.D., no supo de donde saco tanto coraje para no llorar cuando se entero de aquel beso.

Pero lo hizo lloro como bebe, lloro durante horas.

El sapo supo donde se encontraban ellos, y todo por Chang, y la odio, como nunca había odiado a nadie, la odio por traicionera, y sobre todo por Harry, porque lo daño. Porque él fue quien más sufrió.

Luego sucedió

La fuga hacia el ministerio, la lucha, Sirius.

Todo paso tan rápidamente.

Tuvo su oportunidad de hablar con él, y se dio cuenta de que el solo quería ser alguien normal.

Y se enamoro más

Su mejor verano.

Quinto año.

Dean

Un muy buen amigo que paso a algo más. Le gustaba si claro que sí.

Y el beso, bien después de eso eran novios.

Dos meses más.

Y su estúpido hermano celoso, y más pena aun cuando vio con quien iba acompañado.

Navidad.

Pasaba algo raro, cada que conversaba con él, este se sonrojaba o solo decía monosílabos.

Y llego el regalo, si EL le dio un regalo, mas pena no podía tener, pero si ella tenía novio.

No debía ilusionarse

Pero Hermione le decía y decía que EL la quería

Ja…

Qué risa.

No debía soñar más.

Sabía que para él solo era _**la hermanita de su mejor amigo.**_


	2. Sueños

Mmm…

Bueno solo actualicé porque ya termine los ExamenesxDDD

&&&&

**SUEÑOS**

_-Harry-susurro alguien seductoramente, este que estaba en su habitación solo, recostado en su cama, con los doseles cerrados, despertó agitado viendo una imagen que le robo el último suspiro del momento, Ginny estaba frente del con muy poca ropa._

_Aun en la oscuridad podía observar su hermosa silueta, se sentía extasiado de sobre manera, corrió su mano para tocarle la mejilla, sonrojada._

_Y todo se desvaneció._

Despertó sobresaltado mirando a todos lados asegurándose de no verla por ahí, Ron seguía roncando, mientras los demás dormían tranquilamente.

¿Qué era esto que sentía? ¿Porque demonios soñaba estas cosas?

¡Rayos!

No podía sentirse así y menos con ella, Merlín era como su hermana, su pequeña hermana menor, si eso era.

Pero no entendía y por circe que ahora tenía un serio problema con su pantalón. Esto tenía que acabar.

No era bueno pensar en Ella precisamente de esa manera, si Ronald lo descubriese adiós hijos, claro si sobrevivía antes que nada.

Tenía que pensar en cómo dejar de soñar tantas cosas, ya habían pasado días en que su amigo le preguntaba si estaba bien, que si Voldemort se metía en sus sueños, si claro cómo no, no era eso claro, si no su hermana que no lo dejaba dormir en sus sueños.

Tenía que taparse hasta el cuello para que no viesen su ejemm…

¿Problema?

Y lo peor era que tenía que descargarse. Merlín bendito que nunca antes le había ocurrido, la pena de mirarla ala cara y saber lo que soñaste.

Y cada vez que se sonrojaba era por pensar en eso, Por Morgana que se había vuelto un pervertido.

Solo era _deseo_ si solo eso.


End file.
